Wishmaster
by Petite'Lisbeth
Summary: Nightwish Jukka déprime... Tuomas à décidé de renvoyé Sammy et la recherche au nouveau bassiste est difficle. Seul dans un bar perdu dans ses pensées noires, il ne se doute pas que sa nuit finirat entre de bonnes mains. SLASH


_Mot de l'auteur _Petite fanfiction de moi sur Nightwish que ejd édie à mes soeurs! Bon cadeau!

_Bip !_

Un long soupire quitta les lèvres du jeune homme après qu'il ai coupé l'appel. Deux semaines que le leader de son groupe avait voulut viré le bassiste du groupe et deux semaines où ils galéraient pour en retrouver un.

Il referma un peu plus son manteau quand il vit les flocons de neige tombé du ciel. Un nouveau soupir fit son apparition. Les mois d'hivers était rude pour ce jeune batteur à l'apparence dur mais dans le fond fragile.

Un lourd bonnet en laine bien enfoncé sur sa tête et une énorme écharpe tricoté par les bon soins de sa mère, Jukka marchait distraitement dans les rues de Kitee. Au tournant d'une rue, il vit un petit pub assez sympa où il avait l'habitude d'aller. Il y entra sans hésitation et alla s'asseoir au bar pour commander de suite une petite bière pour pas commencer trop fort.

Et plus le temps passait, plus il buvait. Il avait finit la bière et était passé à la vodka. Et la petite dizaine de verre devant lui pouvait très clairement indiquer son état avancer pour la soirée. Il releva la tête pour commander un nouveau verre quand il entendit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête et vit un jeune homme, les cheveux blond ramené en queue de cheval avec une barbichette coiffée en deux tresses.

L'inconnu tourna doucement la tête dans sa direction, se sentant observé. Leurs regards se croisèrent et une seule pensée passa dans l'esprit de Jukka à cette instant. Ces yeux bleus étaient magnifique ! Le blond lui fit un grand sourire comparable aux pubs de dentifrices et lui tendit la main.

« Marco Hietala, enchanté.

« Jukka Nevalainen, de même ! »

Les deux hommes se sourirent doucement et une conversation s'installa entre eux. La soirée avançait toujours mais les deux hommes étaient coupés du monde, dans leur bulle.

L'aube commençait à naître quand les deux jeunes hommes sortirent du bar, tout deux aussi sobre qu'une souris tombé dans une cuve d'alcool. Bras dessus, bras dessous, Marco proposa à son nouveau compagnon de venir jusque chez lui, boire un dernier verre, entre ami. Jukka ne put refuser cette douce invitation et au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent chez le plus vieux.

Le petit appartement deux pièces fort chaleureux ne comprenait pas de fauteuil, et pour éviter de finir sur des chaises, ils décidèrent de borie leur verre sur le lit. Voulant éviter de voir les meubles tourner et le sol danser, Jukka se coucha carrément sur le matelas moelleux.

De naturel pudique, il ne vérifia même pas cette fois ci, si ses vêtement couvrait son torse et ses jambes. Marco ne put résister en voyant la douce peau blanche du ventre et baissa la tête afin de l'embrasser doucement.

Jukka eut un frisson et passa doucement une main dans les cheveux de son compagnon. Il enleva l'élastique qui les retenait et sourit en sentant la cascade de fil d'or tombé sur son ventre. Marco soupira et posa sa tête sur les abdominaux finement sculpté en fermant les yeux.

« Tu as la peau douce… »

Il se releva sur un coude et se mit à observer son invité. Jukka passa une main sur la joue du blond. A son tour il se relève doucement et vient embrasser le cou de son hôte.

Les respirations se réchauffèrent assez vite et le sol fut vite jonché de vêtement, parfois connu parfois nouveau. Les draps déjà trempés de sueur et les ressors du lit grinçants, Jukka suffoqua sous les douces caressent de son nouvel ami qui prenait bien soin de lui. Ses mains sur ses hanches, il était littéralement en train de flatté sa virilité de tout son long, lui faisant goûté au bonheur les plus dangereux d'après la religion catholique.

Ce fut à la fin de cette longue torture pourtant courte que Jukka hurla le nom de son compagnon, et eu un spasme orgasmique qu'aucune femme ne lui avait fait vivre jusqu'ici.

Toujours perdu dans l'île surnommer bonheur, il ne vit pas son amant se pencher vers lui et le nouveau goût légèrement amer des lèvres de Marco lui donna un aperçu de la réalité sans toute fois y atterrir.

Le plus jeune sentit un corps chaud, voir bouillant, se glisser entre ses cuisses et une légère pression à l'entrée de son petit jardin secret, encore visité par personne. Cette fois ci, il eut un aller simple pour la réalité quand son amant le pénétra. Une plainte de douleur s'échappa de sa gorge bientôt échanger conter un gémissement. Après tout, l'île Bonheur était agréable et il décida d'y passer toute la nuit. Après tout, confort égale sécurité.

Plus besoin de réveil matin pour les voisins, les bruits des deux jeunes hommes en plus des ressorts, les avaient, à mon avis, réveillé. Et ce fut dans un ultime coup de rein que Marco se déversa dans Jukka, leurs faisant hurler leur joie à tue tête, prouvant ici aux autres locataires de l'immeuble que leur nuit était finie.

Le blond se laissa tombé sur le corps de son amant, la respiration courte mais un large sourire aux lèvres. D'ailleurs, il en était de même pour le batteur qui avait encore du mal à se remettre de ses émotions.

Marco remonta les couvertures sur eux et embrassa Jukka une dernière fois avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Le plus jeune ouvrit une fraction de seconde ses yeux, mais cela fut déjà de trop. Il les rouvrit tout à fait et vit l'instrument posé sur son socle dans le fond de la pièce. Il se releva et regard avec une étincelle d'espoir le petit bi-barbichon.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon beau ?

« Tu joue de la basse ?!

« Oui depuis plusieurs années… Pourquoi ?

« Je t'aime Marco…Et je compte pas te lâcher de si tôt ! »

**FIN**


End file.
